


Runaround

by Tashilover



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Pewter is given a second chance at life. Shit still happens to him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Runaround

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I felt Pewter got the short end of the stick in the game. This is just me having fun and indulging in the whump

Pewter thought by today's tech standards, an ankle bracelet wouldn't be so barbaric-looking. The tracking machine was heavy and thick, sticking out so far it would be impossible to hide discreetly under a pant's leg. For goodness sake, they have a machine that allows people to wonder around in other people's psyches! Why was an ankle bracelet still the size of a _water bottle?_

Pewter leaned against the table, glowering down at the officer attaching the _brick_ to his leg. The officer tightened the strap, making Pewter wince.

"You're cutting off my circulation," said Pewter.

To the side the Boss was watching the entire procedure. She huffed. "No, he's not. Stop acting dramatic."

"It is very tight," Pewter protested. "And it's heavy!"

To the officer's credit he did loosen the bracelet a little bit. He gave it a few experimental tugs to make sure it was in place, and stood up. He turned to address Boss. "It's secured and turned on. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, I think we're good here, thanks," said Boss. "You're dismissed."

She waited till the officer was out of the room and turned to Pewter, her eyes roaming his face. "Why so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course it isn't!" Pewter said. "I am humiliated! This is my office, these are my machines, yet by wearing this god awful bracelet, I feel like a-"

"Like a criminal?" She finished for him.

Pewter shut his mouth and sunk in on himself, his cheeks burning.

"Look," Boss began. "It's only temporary. For a few weeks. Once you've proven you're not a danger to society, that bracelet will come off."

"And? What happens after that?"

"What happens after that is up to you. Don't be so glum, Pewter! This is a second chance. Don't squander it."

With that she patted Pewter's shoulder and turned and walked out of the lab, the heels of her boots clicking down the hallway. Once the sound of her footsteps were gone, Pewter groaned, flopping down on the nearest chair. The chair sunk heavily under his weight.

"Damn," he muttered. His face screwed up as tears pricked the side of his eyes. "Damn it."


End file.
